


Lost along the way [vid]

by KaitoKuroiRico



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4114576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoKuroiRico/pseuds/KaitoKuroiRico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The way Wesley cared about his "employer" (^_^) ps I still can't really understand why James was so careless in that scene with Karen but what you gonna do) pps another boss/subordinate angst relationships... just wonderful)))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost along the way [vid]




End file.
